Poker Face (song)
| DS = | album = The Fame | previous = "Paparazzi" | next = "I Like It Rough" }} "Poker Face" Poker Face è un brano musicale estratto dall'album The Fame della cantante americana Lady Gaga. Prodotto da RedOne, il brano è stato pubblicato come secondo singolo internazionale sul finire del 2008 per alcuni mercati, e nei primi del 2009 per il resto del mondo. Poker Face è un brano dalle sonorità elettropop dance, molto simili al precedente singolo Just Dance, ma con un tono musicale più dark. La ripetizione Mum-mum-mum-mah! prende origine dal brano del 1977 Ma Baker dei Boney M.Il singolo è stato ben accolto dai critici, molti dei quali hanno gradito l'hook robotico e il ritornello. Il brano ha ottenuto un successo planetario, imponendosi al primo posto nelle classifiche di oltre venti Paesi, tra i quali Australia, Stati Uniti, Canada, Regno Unito, Germania e molte altre nazioni europee. Poker Face è uno dei singoli più venduti al mondo con oltre 9.8 milioni di copie, ed è il brano più scaricato nella storia della musica nel Regno Unito. Poker Face è ispirato da un lato all'amore dei ragazzi di Lady Gaga per il gioco d'azzardo, dall'altro alla sua presunta bisessualità e al giovamento che prova nel nasconderla. Il brano è stato premiato come "Best International Artist Video " ai MuchMusic Video Awards 2009. Lady Gaga ha eseguito il brano dal vivo in una puntata dell'ottava stagione del programma televisivo American Idol e durante i The Fame Ball e Monster Ball tours. Le esecuzioni live del pezzo prevedono una versione elettronica e una acustica, accompagnata al pianoforte. Il singolo ha valso alla cantante tre nomination nelle categorie musica dell'anno e brano dell'anno nella serata della consegna dei 52ª Grammy Awards, ma Lady Gaga è stata decreta vincitrice solo del Grammy per il miglior brano dance. Il singolo si è aggiudicato otto dischi di Platino in Canada, sei in Australia e quattro negli Stati Uniti. Il video musicale di Poker Face, girato sullo sfondo di una villa situata a Malibu, mostra Lady Gaga lanciarsi in bagordi e gozzoviglie fuori dalle righe, emerge da una piscina col viso coperto da una maschera argentata, pratica strip poker con quattro compagni di gioco. La rivista Rolling Stone ha assegnato al brano il novantaseiesimo posto nella classifica delle 100 canzoni più belle dell'ultimo decennio. Nel 2009 è stato il 3º brano più venduto in Italia. Struttura Musicale Poker Face è un brano up-tempo elettropop e dance pop e segue le orme del precedente singolo Just Dance. Mentre in Just Dance è predominante l'elettropop, Poker Face è dominato da una sonorità dark, con una voce nitida nel ritornello e un hook pop, combinando i sintetizzatori di Just Dance con il ritmo più orientato alla dance del futuro singolo, LoveGame. Secondo Kerri Mason della Billboard, la composizione si ispira alle vibrazioni della downtown di New York. Secondo i dati degli spartiti musicali raccolti sul sito Musicnotes.com da Sony/ATV Music Publishing, la canzone è composta nella misura di un tempo comune, con un tempo moderato di 120 battiti per minuto ed è scritta in La minore. L'estensione vocale di Lady Gaga va dal Sol3 al Do5. Il brano esordisce con un medium tempo seguito da un arrangiamento di corde elettroniche e dalla ripetizione della frase robotica Mum-mum-mum-mah. La voce di Lady Gaga irrompe sulla base musicale con una sonorità sibilante. Secondo il Daily Star, il ritornello alterna due frasi. Subito dopo l'hook "Can't read my Poker Face" il cantante di sottofondo dice "He's got me like nobody" e poi nella frase seguente "She's got me like nobody". Gaga ha spiegato in un'intervista che la frase porta con sé una certa confusione fra l'amore e il sesso. Il brano ha destato in alcuni critici il sospetto di aver attinto alla musica del passato. della frase muh-muh-muh-mah! è un apparente campionamento del fortunato singolo del 1977, Ma Baker dei Boney M. In un'intervista concessa al canale olandese RTL Boulevard ha interrogato Gaga su questa scelta, e la cantante ha replicato: «Adoro i Boney M, così forse inconsciamente la frase è venuta fuori da sé nella canzone». La voce maschile di sottofondo che segue la voce di Gaga nel ritornello «She's got me like nobody» è quasi uguale a come on Barbie, let's go party, cantata nel brano Barbie Girl degli Aqua, inciso nel 1997. Reference in popular culture Diversi artisti hanno voluto cimentarsi nella ripresa di un brano che ha avuto un così grande impatto sul mercato mondiale. *Una ulteriore cover del brano è stata eseguita dal gruppo musicale pop punk Sunset Takeover. *Una delle cover più celebri è tuttavia quella realizzata dal musicista statunitense Chris Daughtry, ex partecipante di American Idol; il 2 luglio 2009 l'artista ha interpretato in maniera molto intensa, in stile ballad. *Il 28 luglio 2009 la cantante britannica Pixie Lott ha realizzato una cover in modalità acustica del brano. *Il 29 settembre 2009 è la volta di Mika che interpreta il brano anch'egli in chiave acustica e con una tonalità di voce molto particolare. *Charice si è esibita in una cover del brano il 23 aprile 2010, accostata alla esecuzione di Paparazzi, Bad Romance e Just Dance. *Il brano è stato cantato da Eric Cartman nell'episodio "Vaffanculo, balene!" del cartone animato South Park. Versione commerciale "Poker Face" è stato rilasciato come secondo singolo da The Fame . La canzone è stata acclamata dalla critica e ha raggiunto popolarità in tutto il mondo in cima alla classifica in 20 paesi, il che rende ancora più di successo il singolo di debutto, " Just Dance ". Inoltre, ha raggiunto la top ten in molti altri paesi tra cui gli USA, dove ha raggiunto la posizione numero 1 della Billboard Hot 100, rendendo così Lady Gaga la seconda artista degli Stati Uniti. Rilascio Fisico Australia (1789813) Francia (1796466) Germania (UNI700356) Poker Face (LTD. Premium Single) (UNI700355) :Note: La versione Premium include un poster. Poker Face (Enhanced CD) (00602517964990) Inghilterra (2703459) Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0012715-22) Inghilterra (2703458) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Stati Uniti — The Remixes (B0012716-11) ;Lato A (45RPM) ;Lato B (33RPM) Remixes *Dave Audé Dub — 7:23 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:50 *Dave Audé Remix — 8:13 *Glam As You Club Mix — 6:41 *Glam As You Radio Mix — 3:49 *Jody den Broeder Dub — 8:02 *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit — 4:21 *Jody den Broeder Remix — 8:05 *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix — 4:01 *Space Cowboy Remix — 4:54 *Tommy Sparks & The Fury Remix — 3:59 Esibizioni Tours Lyrics Album version Acoustic version Video Musicale 'Per più informazioni sul video musicale clicca QUI! ' Credits Song Personnel *All instruments played and programmed — RedOne *Recorded — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) Publishing